Saxo y violines
by summerraink
Summary: El Doctor conoce 22 especies que pueden morir de amor, literalmente. Morir sólo por sentirlo con demasiada intensidad.  Así que supone que es afortunado.


Todos los públicos.  
>Spoilers de The parting of ways. Situado en algún lugar poco después de The Christmas invasion.<p>

El Doctor y Rose no me pertenecen, son de la BBC, Russel T Davies y otros. No obtengo beneficio económico por escribirlos y reconozco, mal que me pese, que no son míos.  
>_<p>

Hay momentos en los que te atrapa y no hay modo de no mirarla. Momentos en que la imagen de Rose, un metro sesenta y cinco de piel y carne y huesos y sangre y un sólo corazón y un cerebro humano lleno de cosas humanas, los ojos marrones y el pelo rubio y los labios gruesos y todas esas cosas que constituyen a Rose, parece increíble que puedan contener todo lo que Rose es para ti. Momentos en que Rose lo llena todo.  
>Sabes perfectamente por qué. Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que sientes.<br>Conoces esa palabra en 99234 idiomas, pero decides pensar en otra:  
>Caer.<p>

Caes hacia Rose. Desde el principio, despacio, de forma irreversible, inevitable. Y todo es cuestión de tiempo y todo ha ocurrido ya, por tanto, en algún momento del tiempo. Es futuro escrito.  
>No puedes decir que lo has visto venir, sólo ha estado ahí, siempre, y ahora es tarde para no ser consciente de ello.<p>

Rose baila junto a la ventana. La luz de las lunas cae sobre ella, sobre sus caderas que giran lentamente, su cabeza meciéndose de lado a lado. Su rostro está iluminado por la música.  
>La imagen te atrapa, no hay modo de no mirarla.<br>Te mantienes al otro lado de la habitación, apoyado contra la puerta. Deliberadamente lejos.  
>Sintiendo que caes.<p>

Como arrastrado por pura gravedad, sientes que caes hacia ella. Es como entrar en la cálida atmósfera de un planeta y ya está, todo está hecho, sólo se puede caer.

Rose baila junto a la ventana envuelta en luz de luna y música. Música de saxo y violines palpita en el aire denso de la habitación. Las notas brillan, chispas azules y violetas se mueven hacia ella, atraídas por su baile.

Ella intenta atrapar entre sus dedos las partículas luminosas que contienen la música.

-Son como luciérnagas, -dice. -¡Hacen cosquillas al cogerlas! Jo, me encanta este planeta. Notas musicales que brillan y vuelan por el aire. Mucho mejor que el anterior, -frunce el ceño y suelta una carcajada. No sabes si se da cuenta de que está creando música al hacerlo. -No, no me digas otra vez que no tiene nada raro que los muebles caminen. Es raro.

El rosa fuerte de su risa vuela en pequeñas luces entre el violeta del saxo y el azul de los violines. Ahora sí lo está viendo, lo mira con asombro mientras las chispas dan un giro en espiral sobre la cama antes de volar hacia ti.

-Ríete tú, a ver qué pasa.

Su risa cae sobre ti, como luciérnagas, (sí, le das la razón,) te hace cosquillas en las orejas y en la nariz, te hace reír. Ahora hay chispas blancas que atraviesan el oleaje azul-violeta hacia ella.  
>Rose extiende las manos para recogerlas.<br>Y, eso tampoco lo has visto venir, tu risa se posa sobre ellas.

Hacia Rose. Sólo cuestión de tiempo, distintos recorridos posibles. Y ahora temes cada paso que queda por dar.  
>Cuando Rose sonríe y tú sonríes. Si Rose llora, te rompe en pedazos. Rose suelta una carcajada y su risa se mueve hacia ti, te hace cosquillas. Rose está ahí, cada instante de Rose palpita en el tiempo. Sentirás a Rose siempre y, sin embargo, no puedes no saber que Rose no estará siempre.<br>Rose es frágil, es humana, es mortal.  
>Habría muerto por ti. Rose te quiere: Esa es la parte que más temes de caer, aceptar que te quiere.<p>

Rose mantiene las manos extendidas, se encoge de hombros y te mira muy seria, casi preocupada.  
>-Ahora, ¿qué hago? No quiero...<p>

Tardas en entender a qué se refiere. La idea cala despacio, entre ingenua, absurda y bella. Te arrastra hacia ella. Caminas rodeado por su risa,  
>Se te ocurren, sin pararte a pensar, 17 leyes que prohíben lo que sabes que vas a hacer. Quizá no esta noche, no importa, tarde o temprano, caer. 17 leyes muertas. Hay demasiadas leyes en todas partes, da igual conocerlas. Es imposible cumplirlas todas.<br>Pero están las otras leyes, el paso del tiempo, la gravedad: de esas no se puede huir.

Caes hacia Rose.

-Nada, Rose. No hace falta que hagas nada. Puedes retirar las manos. Sólo es sonido. Flotará... Sólo es...

-Es que no quiero.

Rose sencillamente no quiere soltar tu risa.

Tomas sus manos, soplas las chispas y resuenan contra su cara. Sonríe hasta que le preguntas, sólo por retrasar lo que es futuro escrito.

-¿Bailas?

-No.

Rose te besa, en medio de un coro de risas, seria, casi con miedo.

Y hay tantas leyes que estás rompiendo, tantas cosas por las que preocuparse, que te es imposible centrarte, son demasiadas  
>Sólo hay un beso entre risas con un fondo de saxo y violín.<p>

Te mira y está ahí todo, cada instante. Rose era una chica de diecinueve años, una humana, una compañera de viaje. Rose fue el Lobo Feroz para encontrarte a través del tiempo y el espacio.  
>Se transformó en algo que ni siquiera logras comprender para llegar a ti y salvarte. Casi muere en el intento. Tuviste que morir para salvarla.<br>Una suerte poder regenerarte. Porque, mientras morías ante Rose y por Rose, deseabas vivir más de lo que lo habías deseado nunca.  
>Probablemente, eso era lo que fue mal al principio de la regeneración: Un exceso de ganas de vivir. Y ese sentimiento, demasiado intenso.<br>Ambas cosas se mantienen.  
>Sonríes pensando que sois afortunados: Conoces 22 especies que pueden morir de amor, literalmente. Morir sólo por sentirlo con demasiada intensidad.<p>

Ahora Rose baila contigo. Las risas se apagan, poco a poco.  
>Entre sus brazos, piensas en futuros escritos que no puedes leer, en el tiempo pasando sobre vosotros, en montones de cosas tan estúpidamente obvias como la ley de la gravedad.<br>Piensas en Rose sosteniendo tu risa, sin querer soltarla.  
>Piensas que tú no tienes derecho a no querer soltar a Rose. Y que da igual lo que pienses: El tiempo pasará y tendrás que separar las manos.<br>Ella se mantendrá en pie, sin ti.  
>Luego... desaparecerá.<br>Leyes conocidas que da igual no querer cumplir, se cumplen solas, no piden opinión, no dan la posibilidad de rebelarse.

-Aunque te lo pregunte, no vas a decirme en qué estás pensando, ¿verdad?

La abrazas con fuerza. Conoces 99234 formas de decirlo y son lo único en lo que estás pensando ahora. Caer es otra cosa, como morir de amor por no poder soportarlo es radicalmente distinto a hacerlo para salvar a quien se ama.  
>Eso es lo que sois, no lo único, pero es lo que sois.<p>

-No estaba pensando en nada que... no resulte obvio, -le acabas diciendo. Resistiendo al "Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero y no quiero soltarte."

-¿Como en que no quieres soltarme?, -ríe.

Tienes los ojos cerrados y sólo puedes sentirlo. Ríe y te abraza con más fuerza y su risa te hace cosquillas en el cuello, te hace reír.

-Es que no quiero. ¡Ves cómo era obvio!

Las risas mueren, las personas mueren, los señores del tiempo mueren, los planetas, las estrellas. Incluso el Universo completo morirá algún día. Luego volverá a renacer, siendo distinto, inimaginablemente distinto, como todo lo que renace, y quizá también guardando en su fondo parte de lo que fue.  
>Así es como son las cosas. Nada es eterno salvo el tiempo, lo cual es... No tienes claro si es paradójico, gracioso, irónico o inútil.<br>¿Y qué?  
>Por definición, todo lo que morirá aún está vivo. Todo lo que se apagará, aún brilla.<p>

Tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar ahora.  
>Rose y tú reís, haciéndoos reír el uno al otro, abrazados.<br>Estáis brillando, juntos.

Sientes que te quiere.  
>99234 palabras se quedan pequeñas para decirle que la quieres.<br>No hacen falta: Ella lo sabe. 


End file.
